You Belong To Me
by Ayame Albarn
Summary: She was his and no one can take that away and he would never forget. "You belong to me and no one else" he growled out bringing her closer to his chest and nipping and licking her neck and smirked as she clutched his shirt and moaned. Lemon or lime can't tell but it's gonna be dirty.
1. Prolouge

_new story review hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Prolouge**

_The first time he saw her was on the streets._

_She was seven he was eight._

_She walked up to him when no one would play with him._

_She talked to him when no one would look a him._

_She would smile a him when everyone would frown._

_She would give him a friendly look when everyone would glare._

_Each time she did any of these he would become more sure that she belonged to him._

_And he wouldn't let anyone have her because she was his._

_and he would kill anyone that touched what is his._

* * *

_Can you guess what the pairing it is? (Insert giggle)_

_umm...sorry i had a lot of candy but any way hope you enjoyed_

_Review you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice if you did._

_~Ayame .A_


	2. Hello

_4 reviews just on the _Prolouge_ i didn't go to school today because of an allergic reaction i didn't know even existed but anyway another chapter! so hope you enjoy see you at the bottom! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1?:**

**Hello**

* * *

The first time he saw her was on the streets. He was walking with his jade eyes looking down his red hair blowing in the wind his name was Gaara and when he looked up he saw a little girl around seven or six with long pink hair and black long sleeve shirt with pale blue shorts that ended at her knees. She walked past him touching his shoulder and nodding her head in greeting but kept walking. That was the first time he saw her. He was sitting in the sandbox alone. The other kids wouldn't play with him they were to scared. Then he saw her again she was coming his way then she did something that shocked him "Can I play with you?" she asked. "Y-you not scared?" he asked "Nope!" she said with a pop on the P and a grin "I'm Sakura by the way" she said sticking her hand out"I'm Gaara" he said shaking her hand. That day they played until midnight and she left. That was the day he was happy.

_She walked up to him when no one would play with him._

The second time he saw her was on a bench a week later. He was sitting on a bench alone like always people couldn't look at him. He was thinking about the girl that played with him. Then he felt someone sit next to him when he looked up he saw her. "Hi Gaara" she said "Hi Sakura" he said "Whats with the frown kid?" Sakura asked with a frown of her own. "No one will talk to me" Gaara replied with his head down "I'm talking to you so cheer up!" she said poking his shoulder "Plus me and you are best friends i'll be there when I can"she added. They talked until sun set when Sakura said her goodbyes as she walked away with a small wave over her shoulder. That day was when he felt butterflies in his gut.

_She talked to him when no one would look a him._

The next day was the third time he saw her everyone was frowning at him. He sat on a roof top looking at the clouds when someone called his name from behind "Hey Gaara" she said as she sat next to him "Hi Sakura"he said looking up at her "Don't frown give a smile" she told him showing a smile she only shows him.

_She would smile a him when everyone would frown._

Two weeks later was the forth time he saw her everyone was glaring at him then he saw her up a head walking with a woman with red hair and a man with white hair she saw him and gave him a friendly look not a glare. When the walked past him she slipped a note in his hand it said: _Whenever your sad go to the park i'll find you._

___She would give him a friendly look when everyone would glare._

They would played they talked. They did this for a month until one day. "Gaara i'm leaving soon" she said with tears in her eyes "Why?" he asked "I was sent here to forget and get better and I have to go back now" she said tears on her face. "Will I see you again?" he asked with his own tears "Maybe" she said with a small smile and she left. He stared a her form getting smaller and smaller until she was out of sight. That was the day he decided that she was his and no one will take her away.

* * *

_ it's short i know but it is what it is and i might put most of my attention on this story and the second voice knows best so review you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice hope you enjoyed bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	3. We Meet Again Love

_Oh my god i had to rewrite this chapter like two times you better enjoy i worked my ass off i started on tuesday and than it go deleted then i tried again on wensday then it happend again and today which is friday and now it just please be grateful!_

**_P.S: those people with sakura in the last chapter are not her parents the were sent to escort her to Suna and then back to konoha you can't have a seven year old travel god knows how many miles by themselves what kind of Hokage would do that._**

**_P.P.S: Gaara's uncle already tried to kill him_**

**_'Inner' _**

**"Ayame" **

**"Marcy"**

_**'shuhaku'**_

_'thinking' _

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**We Meet Again Love**

* * *

Why didn't she fawn over him like the other girls thought Uchiha Sasuke as he glanced at the only female on his team taking in her features. She was looking at the water green eyes as emotionless as ever her long pink hair in a braid down her back and ended at her waist she was tapping her long nails on the wood of the railing. She was wearing a white baggy long sleeves shirt that ended at the middle of her bottom with a black vest over it and a black skirt that ended above her knees and black ninja shoes. Her sense of smell was better than Kiba's she had great hearing to like a wolf. She grew fangs when she was mad, impatient or if there was danger near by. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi-sensei greeting them.

"Yo" he said.

"Your late!" yelled a hyper blonde pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Sorry I got lo-"but he got cut off by Sakura being impatient and she had fangs "Just get to the point already" she said facing him. "Oh right. You three are going to be in the Chunin exams in two days. Bye~" and then he poofed away. After yelling some nonsense about training Naruto left with Sakura following behind they take the same road to get home.

On the way home a box painted like a rock following him doing what he did. (Let skip the inroduction of Konohamaru Moegi,and Udon part M'kay? M'kay). "Hey boss you said that you would play ninja with us today" said Konohamaru "I have to train I can't play" said Nauto. Naruto and Konohamaru yelled at each other for five minutes and then the brat said something insulting to the older brat that caused him to get chased by Naruto hot on his heels.

"Hey watch it you little brat!" Konohamaru had just run into a Suna ninja that was not a very happy camper...that or he was on his period (I know boy cant have periods but it was this or he was prego). He picked him by his scarf "Put him down Kankuro or you'll pay for later" said the girl next to him "Come on Temari he isn't gonna come for a while so let me have some fun" said Kankuro (I kept putting Kankura) "Fine but i'm not in this" she said as she turned away. "Sakura-chan save Konohamaru please" whispered Naruto all anger towards the boy forgotten "What makes you think that I can save him?" asked Sakura crossing her arms over her chest "Well everyone at the academy was scared of you and your stronger than Sasuke-teme" he said "Whats in it for me?" asked Sakura and just four words will make her agree to anything "I'll buy you dango" he said **"Dango fuck yeah!"** yelled Ayame "Deal" but before Sakura could do anything a pebble hit Kankuro's hand and made him drop Konohamaru in pain letting him crawl away to safety.

They looked to where it came from and Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch "You coward next time pick on someone that's not in the academy" he said as he crushed another pebble. Everyone in the area had different feelings Temari was feeling bashful Konohamaru and his friends were shocked and Naruto and Sakura were angry. Naruto was angry because Sasuke was showing off and Sakura was angry for an entire different reason. She was angry becaue she wouldn't be getting any dango and everybody knows not to mess with Sakura's dango and Ami learned that the hard way. She tried taking Sakura's dango and ended up in a coma and is still in one to this day they were eight then and there thirteen now (I'm making them be put in their teams at thirteen) I heard they were gonna pull the plug but anyway back to the story. Oh poor Sasuke he won't be able to rebuild his clan when she's done with him. Sakura was about to start beating some sense into the Uchiha when her nose went up in the air forgetting about her anger. Naruto and Sasuke became stiff knowing that a new smell was around and it wasn't a villager. Sasuke jumped down and landed in between Naruto and Sakura. He stood close to Sakura protectevly but she was to busy to notice and Naruto put his hand on his kunai holder. The first smell Sakura picked up on was blood how she loved that smell then she picked up the smell of sand and before she could pin point a location a voice spoke up "Kankuro stop your an embarrassment to our village have you forgotten why we're here" said a boy with red hair and jade eyes he was hanging upside down from a branch then he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and reappeared next to his teammates.

Naruto eyes were bulging out and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and Sakura was looking at her nails clearly not paying attention."Yes Gaara"said Kankuro "Please forgive my foolish brother he doesn't know any better" said Gaara glaring at his brother then he examined them. First he examined Naruto just his face for two seconds then he moved to Sasuke for two seconds as well. When he reached Sakura he froze like he was remembering something then it went from examining to checking out. And Sasuke didn't like it but as always Sakura could care less "Alright it's getting late and i'm hungry i'm gonna go home bye guys" she said with a nod of her head she tuned and walked away. Naruto and Sasuke left having no reason to stay.

"Come on Gaara let go back to the hotel" said Temari "I'll catch up with you later" he said as he walked in the direction of Sakura's house. Temari and Kankuro just shrugged their shoulders and walked off.

* * *

When he reached Sakura's house she was finished eating and already washed her plate. She walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He watched her as she stripped from her skirt and shirt he paid close attention when she took the bindings off her chest and her underwear hey he might be a cold blooded killer and have a demon sealed inside of him but he's still a human. He watched her get dressed and crawl into bed.

When he was sure she was sleeping he opened her window and crawled inside her room. When he entered the room he felt calm he got under the covers with her he felt tired and when he was about to close his eyes he felt something nuzzle his neck and take a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura she had a small smile on her face then she wrapped her arm around his torso and nuzzled deeper into his neck and took another deep breath. "Do you like how I smell?" he asked "Yeah" she said as she slightly opened her eyes and tightend her grip bringing them closer "You like the smell of blood?" he asked her eyes were fully open now "I love the smell" she said as she lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "Your awake?" he asked eyes wide "Yeah" she replied "Do you remember me?" he asked "Of course I do Gaara" she said "Well why didn't you say anything back there?" he asked putting his own face at her own neck placing butterfly kisses on her it "Well what was I supposed to say? and would I jut go up to you and nuzzle my face in your neck?" she asked "Well I guess not" he said as he put his hand on her outer thigh and rubbed patterns. He then pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers and she pressed back. Her lips fit so perfectly against and she smelled like cherry blossoms and He rubbed his tongue against her lower lip requesting an entrance. She slightly opened her mouth but just enough to let him stick his tongue in her mouth. they battled for dominance he won and explored her mouth.

She broke the kiss in need of air "I'll leave you now you need to train" he said "Fine" she said as she placed one last kiss on his cheek and with that he left.

* * *

For the next two days Sakura trained with her team, Ino, and alone (alone isn't a person) then came the day of the chunin exams.

* * *

_I finally finished next chapter will be chunin exams so hope you enjoyed review you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


End file.
